Screen 10
by Allison Diamond
Summary: Strange talks of an invisible screen got Ally curious.


_**Disclaimer**:__ I don't own Austin and Ally or any of its characters._

* * *

Ally took the popcorn from the counter, stuck the stubs in her purse, and handed the drinks to Dez. "What's behind Screen 10?"

"Screen 10? There is no _screen _10, never has been any ever since I started. Six screens in total." Trish counted her fingers. "Yeah, six screens. Why you ask?"

"It's just that I saw your co-worker sending a man to screen 10. Curiosity piqued up my interest," Ally said, as a chuckle escaped from her throat.

"Blonde, short, and curvy?" Trish ate a chocolate bar from behind the counter.

Nodding, she sent Trish a dirty look.

"What? I've this job for three days and it's killing me. I need to get out. Plus, it's hard to refrain from stealing chocolate."

"Okay, don't tell the customers that. Anyway, about that woman? What can you tell me about her?" Ally pulled out a notebook from her purse.

"What are you? An investigator?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, what's there to say. Twinkle started a few days before me and she is pretty much a loner. I don't know her, but from what I've heard, she has a few run-ins with the police."

"Why would your boss hire her if she has issues with the cops? Maybe the gossips are gossips." She scribbled in her notebook. "You're spending a lot of time with those middle-aged moms. You're even starting to sound like that nosy kid who won't leave you alone."

_Possible Outcomes._

_1. She tricks the man in the room to murder him._

_2. She throws him a birthday bash._

_3. She has a long day and just said a random number._

Ally looked over her shoulders and found the popcorn halfway eaten already. Crumbs were on Dez's shirt. He slurped down the soda, while his hand roamed through the bag. A sly smile crossed his face when he noticed Ally staring at him. He retracted his hand, slid it in his pocket, and whistled an inaudible tone.

Trish laughed behind her desk. "That's what you get for dating an idiot like Dez. If I were you, I would choose any guy over him anytime. What ever happens to you and Austin?"

She breathed in a regretful sigh. "We drifted apart, our careers took different paths. I managed a career as a songwriter for Austin, and a singer for me. It's complicated." She paused. "Trish, you knew this already. Why are you asking me this again?"

"To knock some sense into you. Austin would do anything for you, I see the way he looks at you. He's still in love with you. Just dump that loser and rekindle your relationship again."

"There's nothing wrong with Dez. Austin and I -" The woman from before directed another man to screen 10. "Did you see that?"

"What? Look Ally, I have to resume my work. Go and watch the movie." Trish refilled the popcorn.

The woman stood in the doorways, framed in thick dark lashes, and a faded blue dress. Her feet were backed against the wall, hands on her hips, and a wicked smile on her lips. She greeted a man at the door, whispered something in his ears, and they both laughed. Ally opened up her ears hoping to hear more, but all she heard were chatters. She couldn't make out a word.

For a minute, she turned her eyes away, and when she glanced, the woman had disappeared. As in defeat, she scooped up the popcorn in her hands, and walked to screen 5. She was about halfway through when a slip of paper caught her attention. She picked up the paper and quickly read the note.

"Witchery is wickedly good. That doesn't make any sense. Witchery? I don't get it. Do you, Dez?"

"Huh?" His face was blank.

"You weren't listening to me? It doesn't matter. Read this."

He took the paper from her. "Witchery is wickedly good. Cool. I always wondered about witchcraft. You know, witchcraft dated back from the seventeenth century. It's good stuff."

She punched him lightly on the shoulders. "How did you know that? Never mind. What do you think it means?"

"Dunno. It's just a slip of paper. You know Trish was right, you and I don't make a good combination."

She smiled. "Dez, Trish is just having a hard time adjusting to us. Don't worry about it."

She opened her notebook again.

_4. So far, men were only sent to screen 10._

_5. Twinkle talked to a man._

_6. For a loner, she talks._

_7. Dark sunglasses, suspicious (the man wore it.)_

_8. They planned something deadly._

_9. Witchery is wickedly good._

It still doesn't add up.

She needed to get in Screen 10 or that room. And fast. Ally felt a tug at her shoulders, she turned around and found Dez pointing to the screen. Did he see something? He probably did, she beamed at the thought.

"The movie starts in five minutes," Dez announced, glaring at the clock.

Her hopes died away.

"You know what? You go and I'll catch you later." She walked away before he had a chance to reply.

She hid behind a table. Luckily, there weren't many people around, and she could easily sneak around without receiving strange looks. It was unusual for her to be involved in something like this, but she needed to find an answer to this nonsense.

The door was left ajar. Ally peeped through the room and saw brown jars, party decorations, fog, and men dressed as warlocks. She didn't understand the elaborate costumes, but there had to be something fishy behind the display. She scanned the room, and then she made a dash for the room. But she was stopped by Twinkle in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're goin', miss?"

A lump formed in her throat. "Is this not the restroom? Silly me, I went to the wrong direction." She hoped that it didn't give her away. Lies didn't mix well with her.

"Right? I saw you and your boyfriend there spying on me. Did Mrs. Rhodes send you here?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"No, I don't know a Mrs. Rhodes. I just got lost."

She saw Dez heading in her direction, her savior. That statement would be false because he was definitely not a brave guy.

Twinkle acknowledged their presence with a sneer. "I guess the cat is out of the bag. This was a surprise party for the boss, Mrs. Rhodes. She's obsessed with everything witchery and the boss' husband wanted to throw her this lovely party. Romantic, if you think about it."

Romantic wasn't even close, thoughtful would be a better substitution.

"Oh, that's nice. I should go now. I've a movie to catch. Good luck, and wish Mrs. Rhodes a happy birthday from me."

Twinkle snorted. "Sure, miss. What's your name?"

"Ally. Ally Dawson. Call me Ally."

"Miss Dawson – Ally, tell your friend she's fired. Trish de La Rosa is fired. Boss said so."

Of course, that was expected. After all, Trish wasn't one to keep a job for more than two days.

"So, she didn't know your name?" Dez asked, taking her hands in his.

She shook her head, removed her hands from his, and took out her notebook again. Dez looked hurt at the sudden action but quickly recovered.

She moved the pen across the paper.

_End of Case._

_10. Turns out to be a surprise birthday bash._

"So, what was wrong with the movie?"

He shuddered his shoulders. "Nothing, I just wanted to check on you."

She beamed. "That's sweet. You're really trying to change for me. That's cute. Before," she said, "that, you would pick the movie over me. I'm actually glad that my well-being is more important than the movie."

"Yeah."

"The puzzle was so cheesy. It turned out to be a secret birthday bash."

"Really? That's cool. Still want to watch that movie?"

"Yes, that's the reason we came here for." She slid her hands into his.


End file.
